fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RCthree87
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RCthree87! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Twilight Despair 5 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! AtlantisUchiha (talk) 17:03, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Rules Yes most of the canon Magics are allowed with some exceptions. I believe the only Molding Magic that is somewhat restricted is Memory-Make. But go ahead with Iron-Make.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:12, January 15, 2020 (UTC) I am the admin in charge of Magic Requests. The rules are 50+ edits and one character of a moderate level of completion. This is to see if you can format a page and write a character that falls within fanon guidelines. This is across the board rules not ones just for you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:17, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Re: Magic You just need to tell me the name, and an description for the magic so it's within reason. If it's lost magic, you will need permission from . Moreover Twilight Despair 5 is our magic admin and reviewer, so it be best to ask Twilight Despair 5 this queston as he deals with magic. I deal with formatting, coding and sometimes race. Saw your character. He is of an acceptable amount of completion and correct formatting. Once you reach 50+ edits you can make as many Magic Requests as you like.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:18, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Re:Richard I find it very well done and written though I do have a question. In history there is this; This kinda contradicts the canon timeline a bit seeing the main core of the guild taken them out. In an alternate univers maybe, though by doing this undermines the union of the Tenrou team and the one at the guild hall a bit. But other then that, well done. Magic You forgot to sign your last message, and what is your Magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:02, January 20, 2020 (UTC) What kind of Element or Power does this Dragon teach? As remember no dragon can teach every element in one Dragon Slayer Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:16, January 20, 2020 (UTC) The idea itself isn’t completely impossible, but remember even God Serena using 8 different types was unheard of and is unique to his Hybrid Theory. Maybe your mage can use re-equip to use different magic weaponry that is enchanted with different dragon slayer elements. OR your mage can use multiple kinds of elemental magic and the dragon slayer is an amplification type like Irene’s Sage Dragon Magic. But re-equip is just a storage kind of magic and it isn’t shown to store Magic Power only physical items.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:14, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Two things, don’t forget to sign every message wikia policy and you don’t have to start a new message for ever response you can keep using the same tread like I am doing. Secondly Sage Dragon Slayer Magic is the Unnamed Dragon Slayer Magic used by Irene Belserion the maker of Dragon Slayer Magic for humans. She didn’t have any known elements instead her Dragon Slayer Magic empowered her High Enchantments to Master Enchantments. To get a better idea please read the canon Fairy Tail character Irene Belserion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:54, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Magic, I believe is the Fanon one that is universal for all members but not sure, I don’t use slayers.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:21, January 20, 2020 (UTC) God Slayer Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:22, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Yes you can call me TD5 for short. But your Sand Spirit Slayer is acceptable but check with AlanticUchiha to make sure you can use a canon spirit.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:53, January 20, 2020 (UTC) re:Magiuc for subjects related to magic, speak with as he's better at this then I am. :If other users had been using the spirits and the previous admins didn't stop them, then it should be fine. And that's better imo with the story. First thing please make paragraphs in your descriptions. It’s hard to read when it is that long and no breaks between. Also why is it a type of Water Magic in the template and not Sand Magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:38, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Re: Rolplay I am sure you can edit the article, if you wisht join, go down to characters and mack an new sub-section and then place down four characters you wish to use. This so I have an idea who's coming and who's gonna be used. Only 4 can be used, the reason I have 6 is due to the princess Theia and Lux Chapel, who are officials from the kingdom of Eurodon, this includes Celeborn who is acting as the host of the party, with Theia being the kickstart, or something. So Lux, Theia and Celeborn are like side characters. The four officials of mine are listed. As for roleplay, the roleplay is when you play the characters you use, being in a role within the story. The best examples be the RPs I've been doing with Twilight Despair such as Prophecy Begins and The Diplomacy & Declaration. Check them out to have an idea. :I am, though it's hard. If you know anyone interested in passive rp, go ahead.